Opee Sea Killer
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Ō'-pē Sē Kĭl'-lûr | indeling = | classificatie = Nonintelligent | subsoorten = Dwarf Opee Sea Killer | lengte = 20 meter | leeftijd = | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Naboo | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Opee Sea Killer vangt een Bongo De Opee Sea Killer was een bizar zeedier dat leefde op Naboo. Fysiologie Wetenschappers wisten niet waar ze de Opee Sea Killer precies moesten thuisbrengen. De Opee werd zo’n 20 meter lang en kende eigenschappen van verschillende dieren. De Opee had een gepantserde bek van een vis maar acht poten en een gepantserd achterste deel van een krabachtige. De bek van de Opee kon enorm wijd worden geopend. Het dier had verschillende rijen tanden die zelfs op het gehemelte stonden opgesteld. De tong van de Opee was razendsnel en kon een prooi over een grote afstand grijpen. Deze tong was zelfs driemaal zo lang als de lengte van de Opee en kon verschillende vissen als de Faa, See of Laa meteen vangen. Twee grote ogen draaiden op de kop van Opee die verder werd gekenmerkt door twee grote antennes. Met twee grote vinnen onder de kop bewoog de Opee Sea Killer zich voort. Het achterste deel van het lichaam bestond uit acht poten en was beschermd met een pantser. Opee Sea Killers konden erg snel zwemmen. Ze namen water op in hun bek maar stootten het onmiddellijk weer uit onder hun platen zodat ze werden voortgestuwd. De grote bek van de Opee speelde een cruciale rol bij het voortbrengen van hun eieren. Opee Sea Killers scheidden feromonen af door middel van bubbels. Deze veroorzaakten een vreemde ‘vin dans’ van de Opee. De mannelijke Opee nam de eieren van het vrouwtje in zijn mond nadat hij ze bevrucht had. Daar bleven de eitjes veilig totdat ze drie maand later uitkwamen. Jonge Opee Sea Killers zwommen ook soms terug in de bek van de vader om zich te verbergen. Een andere soort was de Dwarf Opee Sea Killer die kleiner van gestalte was. Leven & Jacht thumb|left|250px|Opee Sea Killer De Opee Sea Killer leefde in de duistere omgeving van de Caves of Eleuabad op Naboo waar ze zich achter rotsen opstelden om prooien te overvallen. Met hun poten konden ze zich makkelijk voortbewegen op rotsen. Ze achtervolgden hun prooi om ze dan te grijpen met hun snelle en kleverige tong. Hun grote antennes op hun kop lokten ook prooien. Opee Sea Killers waren extreem territoriaal aangelegd en waren geroemd om hun volharding. Deze beesten slaagden er soms in om gevechten met grotere diersoorten te overleven. De grootste vijanden van de Opee waren de Colo Claw Fish en het Sando Aqua Monster. De Colo Claw Fish slikte regelmatig jonge Opee Sea Killers in maar die waren soms zo taai dat ze zich een weg naar buiten beten doorheen de zachte buik van de Colo. Wanneer een Opee te dicht bij het wateroppervlak zwom kon hij zelfs een prooi worden van de gigantische Titavian. Soms dreven Opee Sea Killers af naar open water tijdens woeste stormen. Dit gaf aanleiding tot een gezegde op Naboo dat men gebruikte na een mislukte actie: "Afterward, we'll celebrate our success by cruising the North Sea during winter season." De Opee Sea Killer was ook bekend in de rest van het universum. In de Royal Icqui Aquaria op Coruscant was een Opee Sea Killer het grootste beest dat er rondzwom. Geschiedenis Toen Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Jar Jar Binks tijdens de Invasion of Naboo naar Theed reisden doorheen de Caves of Eleuabad met een Tribubble Bongo Sub viel een Opee Sea Killer de Bongo aan. Gelukkig kwam er een Sando Aqua Monster tevoorschijn dat de Opee Sea Killer in twee stukken beet. In 13 BBY had Jyn Erso op Lah'mu een speelgoedversie van een Opee Sea Killer, genaamd Opee Opee. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Rogue One - als speelgoed Bron *Opee Sea Killer in de Databank *The Wildlife of Star Wars *Secrets of Naboo *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels category:Naboo fauna category:Nonsentients category:Vissen